


(we need) some kind of tomorrow

by writing_as_tracey



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humour, M/M, Miscommunication, bughead - Freeform, slowburn, varchie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_as_tracey/pseuds/writing_as_tracey
Summary: When Archie’s girlfriend dumps him, Jughead jokingly challenges him to actually go out and find his soulmate – by auditioning for the popular reality dating show,Fated. Archie is definitely not interested in being ‘that Guy’ on a national show, and even less so when he learns he’s chosen for the upcoming season. But Dilton figures out a way to rig a safety net into the show: get their childhood best friend and all-around reliable, dependable Betty in as a contestant. If all else fails, Archie can just pretend to choose her, right? Then why does the whole thing leave a sour taste in Jughead’s mouth?





	1. {1}

**Author's Note:**

> I... actually wanted to start working on an action/adventure romance AU starring Jughead and Betty but this instead captured my attention and well, it took off from there.
> 
> I was inspired by the short and amazing [The One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3209108), by [KatMorningstar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KatMorningstar/pseuds/KatMorningstar) here on Ao3, which is the same premise but set with _the 100_ characters. My story mixes the trope of reality tv and _Win a Date with Tad Hamilton_ (just as bit).
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Please let me a comment if you do! ❤️
> 
> Please feel free to find me on [Tumblr](http://writing-as-tracey.tumblr.com), where we can properly gush and you can distract me from marking. :D

(we need) some kind of tomorrow

[ ](http://s32.photobucket.com/user/TraceyT86/media/somekind01_zpss7ya56td.jpg.html)

*

{I}

Spring was right around the corner. There were birds chirping, the slush was melting, and the sun was a smidge warmer than it had been the day before. In New York, that meant there were more people out on the streets, with tourists flocking in to enjoy the sights of Manhattan and the Statue of Liberty and Fifth Avenue and Central Park.

Jughead hated it.

He loved the bustle of the city and the anonymity he had as just another people on the street, but there was something about the quiet and calm of his small hometown of Riverdale in upstate New York that called to him.

Of course, all the best writing jobs were in the city – and while he got on with the family who ran the local newspaper in Riverdale, given that they were his best friends’ parents, his life and future was here: a 24/7 diner near his apartment, where he did some of his best writing before (and after) work.

Jughead reached for his coffee on the table, eyes focused on his blinking cursor and the white of his screen. He pursed his lips, wondering what the next set of words that would advance his novel’s plot.

However, someone slammed into the booth’s seat opposite him, hitting the table, and jarring him. His hot coffee sloshed over the rim and onto his hand and Jughead loudly swore, shaking his hand free of the brown liquid and reaching for a stack of paper napkins.

“Sorry, Jug,” the person said, and Jughead looked up, glaring at his best friend.

“It’s fine, Arch,” he replied, gritting his teeth and mopping up the excess coffee on his hand and table. “What’s up?”

Archie Andrews, Jughead’s best friend, sighed heavily and pillowed his face in the cradle of his hands, his elbows propping him up. “Val dumped me.”

Jughead did his best not to roll his eyes.

“It’s just – we were coming up to two months and I thought, ‘she’s the one,’ you know?” continued Archie forlornly.

“After two months?” snorted Jughead, shaking his head. He reached for his mug of coffee and warmed his hands against the porcelain. “You should barely know someone’s favourite colour after two months. That’s nothing.”

Archie shook his head. “No way, Jug – that’s not how love works. Sometimes – you just _know_.”

Jughead levelled a look at his oldest and best friend – practically his brother – that projected _you are dumb_.

Archie replied with his own affronted look, but it quickly slid off his face into his usual mopey one – it was similar to what he wore when he was singing his tragic love songs with bad lyrics. “I guess _I_ didn’t know though.” He ran a hand through his hair. “What am I going to do now?”

Jughead sighed this time. “Oh, I don’t know – not ditch your friends on our weekly movie nights, actually show up for work events your boss wants you to lead, plan that trip to Chicago to visit your mom like you promised last summer?”

Archie’s jaw dropped. “Man – that’s just...” he shook his head. “That’s not fair Jug – you know that when I’m dating someone I just get...”

“Completely wrapped up in them?” finished Jughead wryly, and Archie levelled a glare at him.

Jughead shrugged. “Just calling it like it is, Arch.”

“Well, what’s wrong with that?” he defended hotly, glaring at him. “I just want to find... the _one_.”

“ _The one_ ,” mocked Jughead, putting his coffee down. “Archie. We’re twenty-five years old. You’ve had, ‘the one,’ approximately thirty-two times since you began dating at the ripe ol’ age of thirteen. You told me, after your first ever date with Bridget that she was _the one_ ; and then you broke up during lunch the next day. You told me that Midge Klump was _the one_ but she’s dating Moose happily for the past four years, and I believe they just got engaged. I’m not even counting Melody, Vanessa, Heather, Stephanie, and Val in this conversation.”

Archie slumped over and crossed his arms. “So what? They were all lovely women and could have been the one for me.”

“Arch, my point is that you think every woman you date is _the one_ ,” chuckled Jughead, “And I’d hate to see what would happen if you ended up on one of those ridiculous dating shows where you’re dating twelve girls at once. Would they all be _the one_? How would that work when you’d have to pick just one?”

“W-Well,” sputtered Archie, “That’s completely different. I’m not on a reality TV show, am I? And obviously, one girl would stand out among the others to be _the one_ for me.”

“Would she really?” asked a skeptical Jughead. “You tend to fall quickly in love – and on a show like that, you can’t love everyone. There’s no guarantee that you’d even _like_ everyone.”

“I like all women,” argued Archie. “And just because Val dumped me, doesn’t mean that I won’t find a girlfriend.”

“Think you’ll find one soon?” asked Jughead, acid in his tone. “Or have you forgotten that Betts invited us to her publisher’s gala tonight and you already RSVP’d with a plus one?”

“...shit,” said Archie, eyes wide.

*

In all the years that Archie and Jughead had lived together, in their tiny, two-bedroom loft apartment in some sleazy converted warehouse (which Jughead thought was barely converted, their landlord pretending that exposed gas lines and pipes were ‘trendy’ and ‘contemporary’ instead of ‘against regulation and code’), Jughead could count on one hand when Archie was on time for an event.

So, there Jughead was, leaning against one of the thick, brick columns in their open-concept loft, arms and ankles crossed, glaring down towards Archie’s bedroom.

“C’mon, Arch! Move it!” barked Jughead. “We’re going to be late!”

There was a crash and muffled swear in response, and then: “God, it’s like you _want_ to be going, Jug! You hate these things!”

Jughead shrugged, uncaring that Archie couldn’t see him. “Betty’s work always hires the best caterers. I want to be there in time to sample all the hors d’oeuvres.” His eyes glazed over. “I bet you they’ll have those tiny hot dogs wrapped in pastry. Or bite-sized bruschetta. Ooo – canapés!”

Archie emerged from his bedroom in a suit, hastily wrapping his tie over one end as he began to tie it in a basic knot. Coming to stand next to his friend, he fumbled his tie again, and then swore and tossed it somewhere towards their living room, pulling out a clip-on bowtie from his jacket pocket instead.

Jughead raised his eyebrows in response.

“Shove it,” retorted Archie, “You know I always try the tie but I can never get it.”

“I didn’t say anything,” replied Jughead, tossing his hands up.

“Are you even ready? You don’t look dressed for a gala,” said Archie, looking his long-time friend up and down with a skeptical look. “Since when are dress pants and suspenders – as well as a crown beanie – considered black tie?”

Jughead shrugged. “Maybe I’ll start a trend.”

Archie scoffed, and then they were locking up their door and bounding down the stairs. At the front door of their building was their Uber ride, and both fell into companionable silence for the ride into the city.

The car eventually pulled up next to a shiny hotel with gold accents and a doorman. They entered the hotel, heading straight for the elevator as per Betty’s instructions, and Archie punched the ‘5’ button. The elevator doors opened smoothly, and the sound of a band and the murmur of conversation hit them immediately.

Archie stepped out and Jughead trailed behind, his eyes darting left and right as he slouched a little. Archie was right: he preferred to be anywhere _but_ socializing with a large group of people; Betty had asked and since she rarely called in favours, he felt obliged.

“Oh, there’s Betty,” said Archie, weaving a bit to get a better look at their mutual best friend through the thick crowd of black suits (and some white ones) and jewel-toned dresses.

Jughead swallowed thickly. He had never told anyone, but when he was sixteen, Jughead developed a crush on Betty that lasted 'til that day. He had never acted on it, knowing that Betty harboured a very strong crush on Archie; he always thought that one day he would be witness to Archie pulling his head out of his ass and realizing what a great woman Betty was, but so far, that hadn’t happened. Archie was completely oblivious to the two-decade long crush Betty carried.

Jughead turned his head in the direction Archie was indicating, just as the crowd parted. His heart leapt.

Betty, surrounded by others, caught their eyes and smiled widely, practically beaming at them. She gave a tiny wave, excused herself from those she was speaking with, and then began walking towards them. With each step, her long, toned leg peeked through the enticing slit of her form-fitting silver gown. Hardly revealing, with a high, square neck and sleeves, Jughead still found something sensual in the shimmer of the silver under the banquet room lights, in the sway of Betty’s hips.

“Betty, hi!” greeted Archie, leaning forward and hugging her.

Betty’s brilliant smile and shine in her eyes reflected the inner light and kindness she exuded. There was something shimmery around her eyes in her makeup, and her hair was in an elegant updo with a few loose tendrils that reminded Jughead of when she wore her hair in a ponytail, back in high school.

“Archie!” she then turned to Jughead, stepping out of the redhead’s embrace. “Juggie,” she greeted, stepping into Jughead’s personal space and wrapping her arms under his jacket.

Jughead brought his arms up automatically, hugging Betty close. He inhaled and felt dizzy from the sweet and cloying scent of her perfume. “Betts,” he sighed into her hair.

Betty stepped back and grinned at them both. “Thank you so much for coming!” She then let her eyes trail behind Archie. “Where’s Val?”

Archie brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck. “Ah – um, well, she... um dumped me earlier this morning.”

“Oh!” said Betty, biting her lip. And then she said, “Oh,” much more quietly, and the look in her eyes shifted, and Jughead felt his heart clench.

 _Yeah, that crush is still going strong_ , he thought ruefully.

“Well, I hope you’ll still enjoy yourself,” said Betty eventually. “I’m really excited that you came—” she turned to Jughead to include him in the conversation, “—that you _both_ came.”

“Of course we would!” said Archie. “You’re our _friend_ , Betty!”

Something shifted in Betty’s face and Jughead mentally groaned. Trying to salvage the conversation, Jughead asked, “When can I expect of the food, Betts?” just as a waiter with a tray of edibles walked by. He snatched two bite-size _somethings_ and shoved them in his mouth, savouring the taste with a small moan of delight.

Betty grinned. “Anytime you like, apparently. Does the catering live up to your standards, Jug?”

Jughead nodded, turning his head to find the waiter, intent to follow after him and the rest of the food.

“Go on,” encouraged Betty with a tiny laugh, “I’ll catch up with you both later.” She turned in her heels, and then paused. “Oh! I’m not sure if you know – but Cheryl and Jason Blossom are here, as well as Dilton Doiley. I know it’s been some time since high school, but if you wanted to catch up with anyone, they are around here somewhere.”

Archie nodded his head, but Jughead frowned. “What are they doing here?”

Betty shrugged. “Gala – so that explains the Blossom twins. And I’m pretty sure their mother is a donor for Little Messages Publishing Company. As for Dilton?” she tapped a finger on her chin. “I think he’s working tech for the light and sound system company.”

“C’mon, Jug,” enthused Archie, looking for the other redheads in the room, “Let’s have a Riverdale reunion.”

Jughead felt his shoulders drop in resignation. “Oh, _joy_.”

Archie found Cheryl and Jason quickly – they had commandeered the best table in the room, with Cheryl holding court with several interested men and women, all vying for her attention. One of which was Dilton Doiley, a very smart if not socially awkward classmate of theirs from Riverdale High. Jason, on the other hand, was ignoring everyone and scrolling on his iPhone, reading the latest sports news for the NFL draft.

“Jason!” greeted Archie, moving directly to his old Riverdale Bulldog teammate. Jughead reluctantly followed.

Jason’s head popped up at the sound of his name, and a grin spread across his face. He rose from the table and strode a few steps forward and shake Archie’s hand and clap him on the back in a typical jock manner which had Jughead wincing in sympathetic pain.

“Arch! What are you doing here?” the tall redhead asked, gesturing at their empty table.

Archie sat down next to Jason, and Jughead took the other seat, a thoroughly bored look on his face.

“Jug and I were invited by Betty,” said Archie with a smile on his face. “Remember her? Betty Cooper? She’s an account manager and copyeditor for Little Messages.”

“Betty, Betty,” mused Jason, “Polly’s little sister, right?” he leaned back in his seat. “Wow, I haven’t thought about her in years. We dated in sophomore year, but then broke up. Weren’t they both River Vixens?”

“Hardly!” inputted Cheryl, turning away from her suitors, deliberately giving them her bare shoulder in her slinky red dress. “While Pollikins was an absolute sweetheart, dear Betty never quite had what I wanted for the team.”

Jughead bristled at the insult to his friend; and the memory that Betty did eventually join the Riven Vixen cheer team in her senior year, once Cheryl had graduated. “Betty was a flyer in her senior year.”

Three redheads turned to him; both Archie and Jason had wide eyes while Cheryl’s were narrowed. She snapped her fingers. “Forsythe Jones. I thought I recognized that grungy hat.”

Jughead rolled his eyes. “So pleased to know I made an impact on your life that you remember me, Cheryl.”

“Barely,” she sniffed, and then turned back to her suitors, although most had left, flittering away. Dilton, who had always had a thing for Cheryl in high school, remained.

The conversations that Cheryl, Dilton and her circle had didn’t interest Jughead, and when he turned his head to hear the conversation between Archie and Jason, one mention of “fifty yard line,” had him tune them out. Instead, he leaned back in his seat, and began his favourite time-passing hobby: people watching.

Thirty minutes later, several rounds of yummy canapés, and two very convoluted stories about the woman in the diamond tiara and the man with the mutton chops, Jughead’s attention drew back to the table when he heard: “... I really just want to find... _the one_ , you know? Jug mentioned _Fated_. There’s nothing wrong with wanting love.”

“Love is for the weak,” declared Cheryl, and Jughead realized then and there he had missed quite a lot of conversation leading up to this point, as the table was empty except the Blossoms, Archie, himself, and Dilton. A look cast around the hall had Jughead spotting Betty, checking in with the caterer and managing the event.

Jason rolled his eyes. “You’re just bitter because you never had a stable relationship, Cher. Your longest was what? Four months? With Toni Topaz in freshman year at Sarah Lawrence?”

Cheryl glared at her brother and crossed her arms over her chest.

Jason turned back to Archie and asked, “So would you?”

“Would I what?” asked Archie, obliviously.

“Go on _Fated_ , I mean,” said Jason, an impatient tone creeping in to his voice.

Archie, flabbergasted, blinked at his old teammate. “What? _No_ , God, no. I mean,” he chuckled nervously, “Could you imagine _me_ on a show like that? Do you remember my first game when you tried to throw me the ball and I fumbled it in front of the entire high school and the visiting team? I don’t do well in crowds.”

Dilton chose the moment to agree. “I also remember a projectile vomit incident for the Homecoming Dance when you auditioned to sing at it. I’m pretty sure that was the highlight of the Bulldogs who were watching.”

Archie flushed red, a colour that didn’t suit his complexion and red hair at all.

Cheryl laughed and saluted Archie with her wine glass. “Oh my God, that was during your Sex God Musician phase, wasn’t it, Archikins? After that Grundy teacher told you that you had what it takes to make it big.”

“Maybe not big,” inserted Jughead wryly, and to his friend’s defense, “But he is a music instructor at a private school, so he did get somewhere with his career.”

Jason sent Archie a sympathetic look. “Please tell me you’re not still writing those horrible love songs.”

“There’s nothing horrible about them!” protested Archie, and then he took a long draw from his drink, to avoid speaking again.

Cheryl’s red lips curled into a smirk. “No, Taylor Swift? Please tell me that your breakups _don’t_ inspire you.”

Jughead winced because he knew they did – he often was awake listening to Archie’s warbling and melancholy tunes the weeks following his breakups.

“Look, man,” began Jason, taking sympathy on the fellow redhead, “That was years ago. You’ve obviously been doing something right, career-wise. But let’s get back on this _the one_ stuff – do you really think there’s the perfect person out there for you?”

Archie shrugged. “Sure, why not?”

“So what are you looking for in a woman, Archikins?” asked Cheryl, leaning forward and propping her chin up with an elbow on the table. It made the front of her dress emphasize her cleavage, and Jughead watched as Dilton’s eyes zeroed in on the shadows.

Archie began to slide his drink – a rum combination of some sort – between to his two hands as he spoke. “I dunno. Someone... someone who’ll be there for me. Someone who _knows_ me. Who won’t let me down, and can read my moods. Someone who I can speak to about anything and everything and share my deepest fears and wildest dreams with.”

Jughead’s heart pound furiously in his chest. _Betty,_ he thought wildly, _he’s talking about Betty. Is this it? Is this where he confesses?_

There was a glint in Cheryl’s eyes when Jughead glanced at her, and he wondered if she knew – but with a look at Jason and Dilton, Jughead nearly swore aloud. _Of course_ they knew about the Betty-and-Archie situation – everyone in Riverdale knew that Betty Cooper had a crush on Archie Andrews and had since they were five years old... except for Archie. They too were expecting a confession.

“That’s all very nice and disgustingly sweet, Archie,” said Cheryl in a drawl, “But let’s face the facts – that’s for when you’re old and grey and need Viagra to get it up. No,” she purred, “Tell us what makes your palms sweat and heart race.”

Jason sent his sister a look, but then turned back expectantly to his old teammate.

Archie flushed but stammered, “I-I uh... oh. Well. Um.” He turned his eyes to the ceiling and then began blurting out, “Tall. Skinny. Dark hair? Blonde hair? I’m not really too fussed on hair colour I guess. Nice legs. Curvy.” Then, his words began to even out. “Sophisticated. Refined. Exciting, and passionate. Someone who makes me wild with desire.”

There was silence.

In a strange moment of solidarity, with three people he never wanted to spend time with in his life, and never had good relationships with during his high school days, Jughead shared a _look_ with them. A look that read, ‘That isn’t Betty Cooper at all.’

Jughead reached for his own drink, and began to sip it.

Then, Cheryl said brightly, “Well, I think that’s enough, don’t you, Jay-Jay?”

“Enough?” asked Archie, blinking at them. “Enough of what?”

Jason squirmed a bit in his seat and reached for his drink, chugging the remainder down.

Cheryl turned to Archie and said, sweetly, “Oh, didn’t Jay-Jay mention it? Daddy’s friend happens to be one of the executive producers on _Fated_. I’m going to put together an application for you to be on the show next season, Archie.”

Jughead spat his drink out all over the expensive white linen. “ _What_?”

Cheryl’s face warped into disgust. “Ugh, Jones, please. This is worth more than everything you own.”

“Cheryl,” warned Jason, who turned back to a shocked and pale Archie. “There’s no guarantee you’d be chosen, Archie. But it would be fun, wouldn’t it? To go looking for _the one_? No expectations but to have fun and date loads of gorgeous women on a network’s expense?”

“B-But,” blustered Archie, eyes darting in panic towards Jughead and Dilton, as hopefully they were the voices of reason, “What if I don’t like any of them?”

Dilton, in his coke-bottle glasses that were super trendy now, shrugged. He took them off and began cleaning the lenses. “Why don’t you ask Betty to apply as a contestant? That way, if you don’t like any of the women on the show, you have a friend that you know you will have fun with.”

Jughead’s heart dropped and the glare he sent Dilton was so fierce that when Dilton put his glasses back on, he fumbled and dropped them on the tabletop.

“I like that idea,” purred Cheryl.

“No,” said Jughead, baldly. “Not happening.”

“Why not?” asked Jason, tilting his head. There was a strange glint in his eyes. “She’s your friend, isn’t she?”

“Of course she is!” defended Archie hotly. “Betty’s always been dependable and reliable to help me out when I need it.”

Jughead stared at his friend. “Are you even listening to yourself right now?”

“What?” asked Archie. “C’mon, Jug – you know Betty would never leave me hanging. Plus, it’ll be fun! An all expense paid trip for a few weeks out in California, and awesome dates doing things I never thought I would get to do? That Betty would never get to do? You know how her mom policed _everything_ she did during high school.”

Jughead shifted in his seat. “Archie... man, that isn’t cool. What if Betty doesn’t want to do it?”

“Doesn’t want to do what?”

Jughead jumped, his knee slamming against the underside of the table. The table jerked violently and in a reverse of that morning, Archie swore when what remained of his drink spilled onto the table. With wide eyes, Jughead looked at the blonde standing beside his chair, looking in confusion at the occupants of the table.

“Bettikins!” greeted Cheryl, standing smoothly from her seat and walking around the table to air kiss both of Betty’s cheeks. She drew back from the stunned woman, a predatory smile on her face. “Sit, please! Archie was just telling us that he’s interested in trying out for _Fated_.”

“ _Fated_?” echoed Betty, sitting next to Jughead. “That _Bachelor_ -like show on the CW?”

Dilton nodded. “Wouldn’t it be awesome to see someone we know on it? It’ll be sick.”

Betty smiled politely at Dilton, but Jughead could easily read the confusion she was hiding. She turned to him and Jughead swallowed hard at the lost look in her eyes.

“Cheryl was saying that their dad knows an executive producer on the show who can get them an in for Archie’s application,” he explained, derision in his voice, “as Archie was complaining about not finding his soulmate.”

“ _Really_ Arch?” asked Betty, softly. There was the smallest of pleas in her voice when she spoke. “You think a show would help you find someone better than going out and dating here in New York?”

Archie shrugged.

Cheryl jumped in again, “But it’s even better, Betty! Archie was a bit worried that he might not like the women on the show – you know how catty those girls can be – and Dilton had the _best_ suggestion!”

“Oh?”

Dilton grinned, pushing his glasses up further his nose with a finger. “Yeah! Why don’t you apply as a contestant so that if Archie doesn’t like anyone, he’ll just pick you!”

The colour drained from Betty’s face. “I— _what_?”

Jason frowned. “That’s literally the same reaction Jughead had...”

“Surely you can’t see that this is a good idea!” the panic in Betty’s voice made her shrill as she turned to Archie.

He frowned instead. “Why not, Betty? We’re best friends – we know everything about each other and are comfortable with each other. We used to bathe together, for God’s sake! You’ve got my back, and I’ve got yours. If it gets too weird, you can always leave the show. Promise.”

“You’re talking like you’re already on,” said Jughead, eyes narrowed.

Cheryl waved a hand. “Oh, that can be guaranteed if Archikins wants to commit.”

It was like a gauntlet being thrown down, and Archie leapt forward to claim it. “Damn straight! I want to find love! The right girl is out there, waiting for me! I want to meet my soul mate.”

From the corner of his eyes, Jughead saw Betty deflate and what little colour she had left in her face paled away. That sparkle that greeted them earlier in the evening was absent and his heart ached.

But, she rallied and licked her lips, and then sat straight.

“Well, Arch,” she began, but her tone was flat and fooled only Archie. Her lips trembled as she asked, “Where do I sign up?”

*

April 30  
Cheryl Blossom  
9:45pm  
\--Riverdale group message --  
Well, bitches, it’s official: Archie Andrews is the newest man looking for love on Fated 

Reggie Mantle  
9:46pm  
Excuse me? Andrews?

Chuck Clayton  
9:46pm  
Is this a joke?

Cheryl Blossom  
9:47pm  
No joke. Daddy’s friend loved the footage we took of Archikins the other day and thought his application was perfect! The smalltown boy next door.

Reggie Mantle  
9:47pm  
Why ARCHIE 

Jason Blossom  
9:48pm  
Bitter much, Reg?

Reggie Mantle  
9:49pm  
I’m better looking.  
I’d be a better choice.

Cheryl Blossom  
9:50pm  
You haven’t even heard the best

Jason Blossom  
9:51pm  
Cheryl...

Cheryl Blossom  
9:52pm  
Sorry JJ but this is too good. Betty Cooper agreed to apply as a contestant

Reggie Mantle  
9:52pm  
WHAT

Chuck Clayton  
9:52pm  
VIRGIN COOPER? Wtf blackmail do u have on her?

Cheryl Blossom  
9:53pm  
Nothing. We all know why she’s doing it

Reggie Mantle  
9:54pm  
She’s STILL crushing on Andrews?

Chuck Clayton  
9:55pm  
That’s pathetic  
So y are u doing this?

Cheryl Blossom  
9:56pm  
Because she’s had a crush on gingerpop for over 20 years and something needs to happen. If it’s them getting together – finally! And if it’s her heart breaking on live television, even better.

Jason Blossom  
9:57pm  
Jesus Cheryl really?  
\--Jason Blossom has left the  group—

Cheryl Blossom  
9:58pm  
Shit. Gtg.

Reggie Mantle  
10:00pm  
Dude  
I kinda feel bad for her. Like... Andrews is pretty dumb. And live tv?

Chuck Clayton  
10:02pm  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Reggie Mantle  
10:03pm  
Whatev. Keep me updated bro. At least it’ll be entertaining.  
On a second thought – remember Donnie Darko? I wonder what he thinks about this...

*

_To be continued..._


	2. {2}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY. I completely fell out of love with _Riverdale_ with the decisions that season 2 took, so it's been a long time for me to get back into it. That said, I **AM** working on all my WIPs, as FFnet's reviews have left me really demoralized with my [Hermione-centric Harry Potter/Game of Thrones crossover](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13183980/chapters/30156186), so I'm going to shelve that while I return to these bbs.
> 
> FEED ME LOVE. Let me know what you think!

*

{II}

* * *

TO: pcooper@thecoopdaycare.com  
FROM: a.cooper@theriverdaleregister.com  
SUBJECT: Your sister

Polly,

It has come to my attention, through some rather salacious rumours, that your sister Elizabeth is engaging in some national reality television show. This is obviously some sort of joke, as no Cooper girl would ever do something so embarrassing or desperate.

Have Elizabeth call me. Immediately.

Also, dinner is at 7pm on Saturday evening. Dress nicely.

Your Mother

* * *

TO: a.cooper@theriverdaleregister.com   
FROM: pcooper@thecoopdaycare.com  
SUBJECT: RE: Your sister

Mom,

I don’t know what you’re talking about. I haven’t heard anything, but I’ll call Betty and see what she says. I’ll pass on your message.

Sorry about dinner – I have plans. Pass!

<3 PC

* * *

“I’ve had six emails, four voice mails, and _at least_ ten texts from her,” groaned Polly on the phone to Betty later that week. “Can’t you _please_ just call her yourself and explain what’s going on?”

“No,” replied Betty shortly, deliberately moving her eyes from the television in front of her with an embarrassed slide to the left, even though Polly wouldn’t see her.

“Can you tell _me_ what’s going on?” asked Polly quietly after a moment of silence.

Betty groaned and slid down the couch. “Pol, how could I be so _stupid_?”

“Betty Cooper,” said her sister sternly, in what Betty dubbed her ‘mom voice’, “You are _not_ stupid. Now, what’s going on?”

“Archie’s going on _Fated_ ,” said Betty slowly, twirling a piece of hair around her finger as she thought back to two weeks ago at the Little Messages Publication gala. Cheryl and Jason Blossom, along with Dilton Doiley, managed to play on Archie’s insecurities and competitive spirit and entice him to fill out an application and video shot for the CW’s _Fated_. And somehow – _somehow_ – she was encouraged to join as a contestant for the upcoming season in case Archie didn’t find love!

“Well,” said Polly on the other end of the line, “Maybe he’ll find someone and stick with them for a change. But what does this have to do with you and being stupid?”

“They convinced me to join so Archie has a fallback,” answered Betty miserably, reaching for a throw pillow and covering her face with it.

There was silence on the other side of the phone line for a few minutes and then Polly said, shortly, “Yeah, I take it back. You’re pretty stupid.”

Betty shot upright and cried, “Polly!”

“What?” her sister cried back. “Jesus, Betty – you’ve had this crush on Archie since you were _five_. _Five_! And you haven’t made a move since? What are you waiting for? Your first grey hair? Please. This was a terrible idea and you set yourself up for it, because I’m guessing they only twisted your arm because you felt _bad_ for Archie Andrews?”

Betty’s face burned red. “No,” she mumbled.

“Bullshit!”

Betty sighed. “Okay, _yes_ , I did it because I’ll be close to him! Happy now? Maybe he’ll see me against all these other girls and I’ll – I’ll be _perfect_. I’ll measure up.”

Polly exhaled loudly on the phone and Betty felt her heart sink. “Oh, Betty... if he hasn’t seen you by now, he’s never going to.”

“You don’t know that.” Fear griped Betty’s heart and clenched it.

Ever since she had set eyes on Archibald Andrews, at the ripe old age of five, on the playground at Kindergarten, she had fallen hard and fast. Reggie had pushed him off the swings, and Betty had stormed over, shoved Reggie to the ground, and helped Archie up. They were inseparable since then, and when Jughead’s family moved to Riverdale a year later, they eagerly pulled him into their group.

It was them against the world: when Archie failed math in the third grade, Betty tutored him to make sure they’d remain in the same grade and class; when Archie’s date ditched him right before junior prom, Betty went with him; when Archie needed help memorizing his Shakespeare play for his role as Romeo, Betty helped even though she lost out to Midge Klump for the role of Juliet; when Archie’s mom filed for divorce, Betty was there. _Betty was always there_.

(Archie just needed a bit longer to realize that, she thought.)

“Oh, Betty,” said Polly, and there was something in her tone that was equally sympathetic and pitying.

“Don’t,” said Betty, blinking quickly against the onset of tears. “Don’t, Polly.”

“Okay, I won’t.”

The light from the commercial on Betty’s television illuminated her face in the darkened living room, and soon, a commercial for _Fated_ came on: and then it was Archie’s goofy, grinning face being announced as the next bachelor looking for ‘the one,’ and that all interested single women should apply by emailing their application in by May 30. Betty swallowed thickly; knowing that in her inbox was an application from Cheryl.

“Are you going to do it? Go through with it?” Polly eventually asked.

“I—” Betty broke off. She knew her crush on Archie was hopeless, but... she had _hope_. And what was love without it?

“Think about it,” said Polly gently. “I’ll help you wherever you need it.”

“Thanks, Pol,” said Betty, and after a few more words, the two sisters hung up. Betty stared at the television a bit longer, the commercial long over and some random superhero show was reaching her climax when she reached for her laptop nearby and logged in, quickly going on her Twitter. With only the briefest hesitation, she typed in ‘Archie Andrews’ in the search bar.

 

@CherryBombshell  
@Fated_CW Isn’t the newest man on #fated a grade-A hottie? @ArchieAndrews91 is going to slay on the new season! #gingerstallion #riverdale

@Fated_CW  
@CherryBombshell we’re looking forward to having @ArchieAndrews91 on the show! #firsttimered #paintingfatedred

@CittyHerMeow  
@CherryBombshell @Fated_CW I’d ride that #gingerstallion

@IntotheNWoods  
@Fated_CW where do I sign up? I’m looking for #theone! #fated #newseason #lookingforlove

@Fated_CW  
@IntotheNWoods visit our website & download the application form. Due May 30! #willyoufindtheone?

@Fated_CW  
Wow! Already 100+ applications for this upcoming season of #Fated! Someone wants to be @ArchieAndrews91’s #theone – will it be you? #newseason #lookingforlove #redcrush

@GingersnapsLopez  
@ArchieAndrews91 hahah good luck archie couldnt even get a date for prom, he had to ask his bestie @LizzieC_ will u run 2 her 2 when he cant pick? #fated #nevertheone

@CherryBombshell  
@GingersnapsLopez STFU GINGER YOU STUPID COW god you’re so stupid

 

There were more comments, a variety of them talking about how good-looking Archie was, some were from previous girlfriends – one, Vanessa, had been catty and was making quite a few remarks about Archie’s singing talent – and a few were from classmates.

But the majority were positive, and there were many eager applicants...

Something shifted in Betty in that moment: if she didn’t do this, she would regret it forever. It would be her final attempt, to have Archie look and truly see her, and if he didn’t... well... then she would move on.

She shut her laptop and reached for her phone, calling Polly back not thirty minutes after ending their conversation.

“Betty – what—”

“I’m doing it.”

The second the words escaped her mouth in a rush, Betty felt confident, poised, and ready. She was going to go through with this, come hell, or high water, and she was going to give it her all.

“What?”

“I’m going to put in my application,” she expanded.

Polly squealed on the other end. “ _Really_? Okay.” She breathed heavily. “Okay. What do you need from me?”

“I need you to run interference with mom for the next few weeks,” said Betty, already mentally pulling up her schedule. “‘I’m just too busy with work to talk to her right now, oh, so sorry, talk later mom’ or something.”

“Okay, no problem,” said Polly happily. “I’ll just tell her I’m pregnant or something. That’ll keep the parentals off of you for a few weeks, anyway.”

“Jesus, Pol,” laughed Betty, “You don’t have to go that extreme!”

“Anything for my baby sister,” said Polly, and there was clear fondness in her voice. “So. You wanna be the one to tell Chic, or will I?”

_Fuck_ , thought Betty.

* * *

**APPLICATION FOR CONTESTANTS ON “FATED” (CW NETWORK, WARNER BROS. SUBSIDIARY)**

Please note that by completing this application you are not guaranteed a spot on the television show “Fated” but that your information and likeness may be used for promotional reasons.

PLEASE FILL OUT EVERYTHING IN FULL.

NAME: Elizabeth Cooper – I prefer Betty

DATE OF BIRTH: June 25 1991

HEIGHT: 5’7”

WEIGHT: 112 lbs

HAIR COLOUR / EYE COLOUR: Blonde / blue

CAREER: I am an account and copy editor for a small publishing house in New York, called Little Messages Publishing. We are a small company of only thirty, and we tend to publish unknown children’s books by up-and-coming authors, mostly with positive messages. We sometimes to cookbooks and self-help guides for new parents, as well.

WHAT IS YOUR GREATEST SUCCESS? ~~I successfully and single-handedly tutored Archie Andrews since grade three and ensured he went to university without asking anything but his eternal love~~  I maintained a 4.0 GPA throughout all my years at high school, was on the cheerleading team, the school newspaper the Blue and God, and volunteered at my parents’ newspaper in my home town.

WHAT IS YOUR GREATEST FEAR? ~~That Archie will never love me~~   That I will fail to meet my high, self-imposed expectations

WHAT DO YOU LIKE TO DO FOR FUN? ...

ARE YOU WILLING TO GO OUTSIDE YOUR COMFORT ZONE?

DO YOU HAVE ANY RESERVATIONS/FEARS OF DOING ANY OF THE FOLLOWING (CHECK ALL THAT APPLY):

SKY DRIVE -- 

EAT INSECTS  -- 

BUNGEE JUMP -- 

GO KART RACE -- 

SURF -- 

SWIM WITH SHARKS  -- !!!!!

TAKE A HELICOPTOR RIDE OVER A VOLCANO -- 

GO SKIING/SNOWBOARDING -- 

* * *

TO: bettycooper@littlemessagespublishing.com

FROM: cblossom@blossominc.com

SUBJECT: Your Fated Application

Betty,

Be a dear and fill out everything ASAP. Include a recent headshot (no makeup) as well as a promo video about yourself where you answer the same questions on the application. Be yourself.

I’ll make sure Daddy’s friend sees this and has you in the top 12 slot with Archiekins. This is going to be _so_ much fun!

Kisses,

Cheryl

_Lead Marketing and Advertisement Analysis_

_Blossom Incorporated_

_New York_

* * *

She got the call back and confirmation she was going to be part of the top 12 contestant two weeks later.      

* * *

“This is going to be great!” enthused Archie to Jughead a few weeks later. He was in constant contact with Cheryl and Jason, both of whom were working behind-the-scenes with that season of _Fated_ , due to their connection with the newest bachelor of the show (and, apparently, it was “experience” for Cheryl, but Archie wasn’t sure how it was experience and experience for _what_ ).

The two were in their loft living room, Archie speaking from his bedroom through the open door as he continued to pack for his trip to California, and the all-expense paid hotel that the producers were putting him up in. Jughead, on the other hand, was supposed to be ‘helping’ by approving Archie’s fashion choices, but given that his usual wear was jeans and a flannel, he decided that reading _The Subtle Art of Not Giving a F*ck_ was more important.

Jughead swallowed thickly from behind his book and did his best to appear not interested. “Uh huh.”

“And even better, Betty is going to be going with me!” continued Archie, a wide smile on his face.

Jughead raised the book higher in front of his face and tried to concentrate on the words.

“Do you think I need this wetsuit from when I tried surfing?” called Archie.

Jughead lowered the book a bit. “Arch. We are _landlocked_. Why the fuck did you need a wetsuit? And _when_ did you get a wetsuit?”

“I dunno!” called back Archie. “Maybe it was when I was dating Heather? She was super into surfing and travelled to Australia every winter, I think. I thought it would bring us closer, or something.”

Jughead groaned. “God, even _listening_ to you is giving me a headache. Did you change yourself for every girl you ever met? When did you ever do something that was uniquely _you_?”

There was a conspicuous silence from Archie’s room.

“Anyway, Jug,” hollered back Archie after a few minutes, “The point is, I’m going to need a wetsuit because there might be some surfing or deep-sea diving, and I want to be prepared. Being prepared – women love that! Showing that you’re into their stuff and able to do it with them!”

“I’d think,” began Jughead dryly, “That any woman you end up with would just be happy to spend time with _you_ rather than doing everything she wants. There’s catering to someone and then there’s _catering_ , Arch.”

There were some grumbles, and then Archie was pulling his suitcase across the bare wooden floor of their loft, one of the tiny wheels on it squeaking as he did so. Archie left it near the door, and then flopped next to Jughead on the couch, reaching for their TV remote and flicking the entertainment unit on, channel surfing until he found a NFL game on that he could watch. Jughead sighed and dog-eared his book, putting it on the side table.

Jughead eyed his friend carefully. Despite his upbeat words and tone, there was a tension to Archie, in his frame, at the corner of his eyes. It was barely noticeable, but the man had learnt how to perform under pressure over the years.

Tentatively, Jughead asked, “What’s going on, Arch? You okay?”

Archie swallowed thickly and clenched his jaw, eyes on the screen. In the dark of their loft, the glow of the television illuminated Archie’s face a strange, pale white that washed him out and made his red hair turn an odd shade of orange Popsicle.

“Am I doing the right thing, Jug?” he finally asked, quietly.

Jughead turned to face him completely, but Archie didn’t acknowledge and kept his eyes forward. “Why do you think you’re not? Don’t you want to find love?”

Archie nodded, a slow dip of his chin. “Yeah... but... what if you’re right? What if I see twelve gorgeous women in front of me and I think they could _each_ be the one? How would I even pick? I don’t know what I want, man – and Betty –”

Jughead’s back straightened. “What about Betty?”

Archie began playing with the remote, rotating it around and around in his one hand. “I mean, is it fair to her? It’s great that I have this friend the _entire time_ with me, cheering me on. I can totally use her help to weed out anyone that won’t work for me – I trust her completely – but she’s doing such great work here in New York. We’re going to be in California for twelve weeks; only one of those weeks will be back here.”

“Wait – what?” asked Jughead, blinking. “What do you mean, back here?”

This time, Archie turned to face him. “Didn’t you know? Once I’m at the top 3 picks, the bachelor returns to his hometown for a week of showing his future wife where he comes from. It’s to introduce them to the family, so to speak. And anyone who can’t handle being around my dad, or Vegas, or _you_ , Jug – they won’t make the cut.”

“Are you...” Jughead licked his suddenly dry lips. “How far are you going to let Betty push through the competition?”

“Oh, probably until then,” answered Archie easily, although there was a frown on his face. “She’ll be okay with that, right? I mean, she hasn’t really been home to Riverdale in years.”

_For good reason_ , thought Jughead, but he pursed his lips and kept silent. It wasn’t his fault that Archie would never listen when Betty would mention her mother and father’s unstable relationship, or her mother’s expectations on her youngest daughter. _Jesus Christ, I can’t even begin to imagine what Alice Cooper would say about Betty being on a national dating show._

Archie suddenly slapped his hand on his knee, jolting Jughead out of his thoughts. “Anyway, man – I gotta be up early. There is a car coming to pick me up to take me to JFK early in the morning.”

“I’ll see you off,” he promised, making Archie laugh.

“Yeah, you’ll probably still be up,” he grinned, standing. “Oh – I forgot to ask, how’s the novel coming along?”

Jughead turned his head away and frowned. Although he wrote fluff pieces for an indie magazine, Jughead was banking on his novel being published to help pay off his student debt. Except, as he realized earlier the day Archie had made the fatefully stupid decision to listen to Cheryl and Jason Blossom and become the next ‘One’ on _Fated_ , he had _no_ inspiration and a very, very blank document.

“Um. It’s going,” said Jughead eventually.

“What’s it about?” asked Archie absently as he began to shuffle to his room. He yawned and stretched, scratching absently at his abs as his shirt rode up.

Jughead wildly cast his thoughts out, eyes darting around the room for something he could tie together and make sound vaguely interesting while not interesting enough that Archie would ask for more. His eyes landed on a frame photograph of the three of them near the television, and he blurted: “A girl.”

He flushed red when Archie gave him a _look_. “Yeah, Jug, most stories are about a girl. What about her?”

_Shit, shit, shit,_ thought Jughead, blinking furiously. “It’s about... um... a girl. And a guy.”

“Oh, boy,” chuckled Archie.

Jughead nervously reached for the discarded remote and began flicking through the channels, quickly. _Sports, sports, news, fashion, news, comedy, Classics –_

“It’s about a girl. And a guy,” Jughead found himself saying, eyes glued to the black and white noir film on the Classic Movie Channel, “And about miscommunication, and a friend. It’s about someone thinking they want something when what they really wanted was in front of them the whole time.”

Although he couldn’t see it, Archie frowned. “It’s pretty romantic for you, Jug. Don’t tell me you’re still pining for Sabrina?”

Jughead nearly burst out laughing. His first “real” girlfriend was his only long-term girlfriend of an entire school semester in undergrad, and he mainly dated her because she was friendly, studious, a go-getter, and blonde. In other words: Betty but not Betty. It didn’t end well, but they were on friendly terms, three years later.

“Yeah, no – I’m not pining, Arch,” chuckled Jughead weakly.

“Oh. Well. Okay,” his friend said, but there was skepticism in his voice. “I’ll see you in the morning then. Night, Jug.”

“Night, Arch,” said Jughead quietly, listening as Archie disappeared into his bedroom. He may have ragged on Archie a lot about finding the one, about putting himself out there for love.

His eyes landing on the framed photo again, Jughead sighed heavily.

If there was one thing he could admire in his best friend: at least he tried, unlike him – who still hadn’t told Betty the truth about his crush on her.

_Maybe I should apply to_ Fated, he thought, and then cracked up laughing on the couch. The likelihood of him finding love – or Betty returning his crush – was abysmally low. He wasn’t even the type of man that girls went for: wrong side of the tracks, gang affiliation, a huge amount of debt and a dad that was in jail for possession and drunk driving... _yeah, I’m a real winner_.

Well, the least he could do was support his two friends in their adventures on _Fated_. He pulled up Twitter on his phone, and searched for the show, deciding to follow it in advance. On it, they had several profiles of the Top 12 chosen women that Archie would be evaluating. He flicked through them until he found Betty’s profile and the very sweet, America’s Sweetheart photo they selected for her.

Then, he typed something to the _Fated_ handle, hesitating.

He hit “post.”

@Fated_CW @ArchieAndrews91 sure is one lucky guy! @LizzieC_ sure looks like a sweetheart, the kind of girl to curl up with on a rainy day. #theone #lookingforlove #firstimpressions

He might not ever be that guy with women throwing themselves at him for love, but he could sure as hell help Betty get the guy she loved.

Even if it meant sacrificing his own happiness.

* * *

TBC...


End file.
